The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for hazardous gas abatement and emission control. Contaminated gas is decomposed, cleaned and neutralized. The present invention is particularly useful for global warming gases and other hard to decompose gases. These gases may include perflourocarbons (PFCs), tetraflouromethane (CF4), hexaflouroethane (C2F6) and many other ozone depleting global warming and greenhouse gases. The present system is also useful for decomposing the exit stream of a semiconductor process by removing gases such as arsine (AsH3) or phosphine (PH3). High temperatures are required to clean, neutralize and decompose these types of gases.
Existing systems do not provide adequate heating to effectively cleanse exit gas streams of global warming gases. Previous gas cleaning systems include controlled decomposition/oxidation (CDO) and others. These previous systems suffered from low efficiency in performance and considerable downtime of equipment during maintenance. Industries, such as the semiconductor industry, have a considerable need for gas cleansing systems in order to comply with environmental emissions codes and regulations.
In existing gas cleaning systems heaters are used. However, the heaters insufficiently heat all of the gases, and the heaters become fouled and unable to efficiently transfer heat. They also become so burdened with particulate contaminants or reaction products as to interfere with free flow of gases through the cleaning systems. Periodic cleaning of the heaters and the chambers becomes necessary, which requires shutting down of the systems or taking the treatment apparatus off line, resulting in duplicate systems and greater expense. If the systems are not cleaned contaminated gases will be released.
Needs exist for improved apparatus and systems for cleaning heater compartments in contaminated gas treatment methods and apparatus.
Needs still exist for improved systems for neutralizing, pacifying and cleaning contaminated chemical process exhaust and waste gases.
Needs exist for improved systems, which efficiently neutralize chemical process exhaust gas hazardous components and contaminates. The system should ensure complete or substantially complete neutralization and pacification of any out flowing contaminant gas in the gas stream to be neutralized. Needs exist for systems that are simple and inexpensive to build and to operate and that do not require a fuel source to operate.
Needs exist for systems that are capable of handling spent process gas streams that have contaminate gas concentrations from trace to substantial amounts in volumes of cubic centimeters to several tens or hundreds of liters per minute.